Hogwarts AU: Park Chanyeol x OC (Jijel)
by gparks.writing
Summary: This is the story about Jijel Leto. She is currently a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meaning she's a witch. She's been through a lot and will go through even more. A new foe and a bashing family. Not to mention the drama at school. It's impossible. Even more when she bumps into a annoying, giant wizard with pointy ears and a contagious smile. Park Chanyeol.


p style="text-align: center;"emstrong~ Prologue ~/strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p id="docs-internal-guid-d629c2b9-48e5-eebb-ffd8-bfdab6fa1a4d" dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Now. Where should I begin? Should I arise to tell the tale of my natural, happy, and perfect life? No. That would be distasteful. And a lie. So I'll give you the truth. I don't know how this started or why I was chosen to do this. In all honesty, I'm pissed by it and at the same time don't give a damn about it. /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"You've heard of Harry Potter right? Well you'd think that after defeating the Dark Lord he'd live a happy and peaceful life with no worries of an ongoing war taking place? Yeah. He did actually.. up until the point where his oldest son, James Sirius Potter turned 18. /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Up until then, everything was grand. Something and some people thought it be a great idea to round up the surviving death eaters and new supporters and maybe raise a new lunatic to take over the world again./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"All in a span of 25 years. /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Sure they were discovered and most of them were locked away in Azkaban. But that's not the real problem here. The real problem is that though they were locked away, nothing nor no one stopped, or might I say, /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"couldn't/spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" stop that /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"thing/spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" from waking up. /span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /span style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Crap. Sorry this is quick and confusing but I don't have much time left. I'll just say this into a small matter of words: Don't go looking out for trouble, trouble always seems to go looking for you. And might I add that /spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"that/spanspan style="color: #000000; font-family: Cambria; font-size: 17.33px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: 400; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;" gets old.. real quick./span/strong/p 


End file.
